leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS418
/ |title_ja=VS ポリゴンZ |title_ro=VS Porygon-Z |image=PS418.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=38 |number=418 |location= Battle Castle |prev_round=Leaping Past Lopunny |next_round=Getting the Drop on Gallade I }} / or Thrifty on Points (Japanese: VS ポリゴンZ VS Porygon-Z or ポイントのやりくり Managing Points) is the 418th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the , tells his fellow Frontier Brains that they will have to prepare for the many Trainers that will come to battle. He tells to head to the Battle Arcade, to head to the , and to go to the Battle Hall. After they leave, a figure appears and attacks Palmer with a . Palmer easily catches the bone and reveals the attacker to be Riley's Lucario. Riley notes that the Battle Frontier is very popular despite only being open for a month and states that he finds it better than the one in another region. Palmer states that Riley must have had it tough, since he was there at the Spear Pillar where the strange occurrences happened. Riley reveals that at the Spear Pillar, he faced Sird in battle, but she and the other s managed to escape. Since the camera machine barely has any Aura left, he has no means of tracking Sird down. Riley suggests the idea of someone fixing the camera so that it can fly again. Palmer gets an idea of who to call to fix the machine, but goes to have the Frontier's gates opened. The gates are opened and a variety of different Trainers come swarming inside. Inside the crowd is and Looker, who are approached by a mechanical that asks if they are first time visitors. The Starly robot suggests explaining the facilities to them, but Platinum states that she has already memorized the rules of the Battle Frontier. Platinum explains the basic mechanics of the five facilities, which impresses Looker as he tries to shoo the Starly robot away. Platinum states that knowledge can only be mastered through experience, which is why she intends on beating the facilities. Looker notes how admirable and humble Platinum is, but she just tries to convince him otherwise. Looker tells the people to make way for Lady Platinum, only for a girl to approach them. The girl asks if Looker called for her, but he tries to tell her that he was only talking to Platinum. Suddenly, a appears and attacks Looker, forcing him to step back from the girl. The Gallade continues attacking, but Looker manages to dodge each of its attacks. Eventually it stops, revealing that it managed to cut Looker's clothes off, leaving him in a shirt and boxers. Platinum states that the move it used was , which allowed it to use blades of psychic energy to cut Looker's clothes without actually touching him. Realizing that Gallade was trying to protect the girl, Platinum and Looker apologize for the misunderstanding and go their separate ways. They quickly notice the girl and Gallade entering the Battle Castle without having to go through a line. Looker realizes that the girl must actually be the Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle. Looker assumes that the girl must know something and decides that Platinum will challenge the Battle Castle first. As they run towards it, Platinum tells Looker that he should get a change of clothes first. After arriving, Platinum and Looker are forced to wait in a long line. Looker and Platinum note that despite the length, the line moves quickly because Trainers are usually defeated after only one or two battles. Platinum states that in order to face the Frontier Brain, one must win twenty-one consecutive battles, which causes Looker to shout in shock. Later, Platinum starts her first challenge. She is greeted by a butler, who informs her that she will be doing a three-on-three single battle. Her opponent sends out a while Platinum counters with . The rest of Platinum's team continues battling the opponent until Platinum eventually wins the battle and advances. The butler states that he hopes the battle might make Lady Caitlin cheer up a little. Looker asks the man if he is Caitlin's valet. The man says yes and introduces himself as . Platinum notes how tired her team is and remembers that she can borrow items to help her in battles. She pulls out her wallet to prepare some money, but Darach states that the Battle Castle doesn't use money, but Castle Points. Darach explains how much Castle Points certain things need and suggests that Platinum manage her money well. Hearing the word manage confuses Platinum, much to Looker's horror. In his head, Looker begins worrying if someone as rich as Platinum can even manage money properly. Major events * Riley appears at the and gives the camera he retrieved to to be fixed. * and Looker meet Lady Caitlin. * Platinum begins her Battle Castle challenge. Debuts * * * * * Caitlin * Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * Caitlin * * * * * * Looker * Mars (flashback) * Jupiter (flashback) * Saturn (flashback) * Sird (flashback) * Riley * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Sird's; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia Errors * Riley's Lucario knows , a move it cannot legitimately learn. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Porygon-Z - Quản lý điểm }} de:Kapitel 418 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS418 it:PS418 zh:PS418